Stuck
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Danny comes home grumpy, and it has to do with Sam.  Can Jack make it better, or worse?  Cause come on, Jack Fenton getting his son and his best friend together?  Really.


Yay! I can finally post this! This was in my fanfics to write list, and I finished it! Do you guys like it? It's one of my favorites!

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"Mphphph." Danny mumbled something incoherent when he walked in the door of Fenton Works. He shut up when he saw Jazz look at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his fallen face. He just shook his head and angrily muttered,

"Phh cute, yeah, right, what a load of crud." With that he went up to his room. Jazz just smiled. She followed him up to his room and opened he door, where she saw him unmercifially beating up the box ghost.

"Somehow, I don't think he just appeared in the room. You used the Thermos again?" She said, smirking. Danny stopped beating him up at the sound of her voice, and quickly sucked the ghost back into the thermos. He turned human and landed on the ground. Jazz could still see he was upset.

"Was it Sam again?" Danny looked at the ground, and sat on his bed.

"Yes." Jazz smiled, trying not to go,

'Awww!!!" This had been happening frequently. Danny would come home, crestfallen, and it was always because he was jealous. Sam had been saying how cute some of the boys looked in their school, and it had been annoying Danny. She had two, okay, one, perfectly cute boy right next to her! He looked so sweet when he was jealous.

"What'd she say this time?" Jazz asked.

"She said that Matthew DeCormann was cute." He mumbled sadly. Again, typical. He'd be angry, and then he'd be sad.

"Danny, this is happening too often. Why don't you just make a move already?" She asked.

"Even our parents are beginning to notice!" Danny groaned,

"Really? Even Dense Dad?" Jazz muttered,

"Dad's not the only dense one." Meanwhile, they didn't hear Jack Fenton down in the lab.

Yes, even Jack had noticed. And he felt bad for his only son. He had felt the same way when he and Maddie were still just friends. But he had a way to make it better. Using specialized chemicals, he mixed together glue, bubblegum, and ghost goop together to make the stickiest material on the Earth! He had a plan.

"And Sam and Tucker are sleeping over tonight." Danny told Jazz.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Have fun." With that, she left and went to her own room.

Holding the sticky gunk with tweezers that had specialized chemical, so that it wouldn't stick to them, He set it down on a lab table. He turned around to get something, and when he turned back, and stopped, the stuff was gone!

"Hey!" Jack said confusedly. Suddenly, the stuff returned!

"Oh!" He said happily.

"The ghost material turns it invisible! Perfect!"

"Hey, Sam." Danny said, almost breathlessly. Wow, she was beautiful. She was wearing a purple shirt T-shirt with a black D. Jazz had given it to her for her 15th birthday. She was also wearing velvety feeling black sweatpants. She had her regular boots on, but she took them off when she got in the door.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said, smiling at him. Danny felt like fainting happily. He followed her like a puppy dog, but when he almost closed the door on Tucker, Tucker's indignant, "Hey!" Broke him out of his trance.

"Uh, sorry, Tuck." He said, flushing. Tucker just smirked knowingly and closed the door behind him.

"Wanna watch some movies?" He asked.

"Sure." The two chorused.

They turned on Harry Potter four and watched it.

Mid-way through the movie, Tucker had fallen asleep. Danny chuckled for a second before he realized that there was slight pressure on his shoulder. It was Sam. Asleep. He smiled lovingly and slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her so that she was as close as she could get to him. She slid her head under chin and sighed.

"Your going to kill me if you keep doing this, Sam." Sam, still asleep, sighed,

"I love you." Danny's heart nearly stopped.

"What?" He whispered. She snuggled closer to him, her arms around his torso. Her lips grazed his lips before she settled back down into their regular position. Danny, not able to keep it inside anymore, kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I hope you meant me." He whispered when he pulled back. With that, he settled his chin on the top of her head and went to sleep, just like that.

Jack Fenton tried to not to stumble over anything in path in the dead of night, carrying the sticky concoction of stuff he had made. He made it to the living room and stopped. There were three teenagers asleep on the floor. The movie had stopped hours ago. About an hour ago Danny and Sam had dislodged from their comfortable position, and now Sam was laying on the floor, as were the two boys. Jack guessed that Sam would be closer to Danny, since he couldn't see anything in the dark. He picked up the boy's hand and Sam's, stuck some of the invisible sticky stuff on both of their hands, and carefully pressed them together. On instinct, their fingers intertwined. Now, even if they wanted to, they couldn't pull apart. He grinned happily. He would've gotten together with Maddie long before he actually did if he had had a father like himself. With that job done, he went back to bed. When he was in it, Maddie said,

"Jack, why do you smell like glue and bubblegum?"

Sam's eyes cracked open. The sun was up. She had had a delicious dream last night. She and Danny were at the beach, and he had said he loved her. She had responded with the same, and they had kissed. When they eased apart, he had kissed the corner of her mouth. Once he pulled away, they just spent the day at the beach. Then she had woken up. Suddenly, she had noticed that her hand felt warmer than usual. She tried to pull it closer to her, so she could inspect it, but when she felt a tug on her arm, she knew something was wrong.

Now fully awake, she sat up and saw that she was holding hands with _Tucker!_

She tried to pull away, but she couldn't.

"Tucker, wake up!" She whispered urgently.

"Just five more minutes, mom." He mumbled.

"Tucker, wake up _now! _ This is _Sam!_" Sam hissed. Tucker woke up at that.

"I'm up!" He shouted, sitting up. "Shut up!" Sam whispered, covering his mouth with the hand that was not intertwined with his. She took her hand back, and Tucker asked quizzically,

"Sam, why are you holding my hand?" Sam growled,

"I'm _not! _Look!" She tried to pull away, but it was not use. She stopped and looked at him.

"See?" Tucker tried to pull away, but it wasn't working either. He stopped.

"Do you think a ghost did this to us?" He asked.

"I don't know, but people are going to think we're dating!" Sam said.

"Oh, gross!" Tucker said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for being so open minded about it. Anyway, we have to go before Danny sees us!"

With that, they grabbed their stuff, and left.

"Hey, dad. Did you see Sam and Tucker leave?" Danny asked, now awake. Jack Fenton looked alarmed. Who did he stick together?

Sam and Tucker had amazingly gotten dressed, with blindfolds, and when they took them off, they looked at each other worriedly. What were people going to think?

Danny arrived at school, feeling amazingly happy. Maybe it was because of last night. He turned the corner to his locker, and stopped in horror. It was Sam and Tucker. Holding hands.

_So that's who she was talking about last night!_

He thought sadly. His amazingly happy mood crashed, and his face fell. But he had to at least pretend to be happy for them. It's what Tucker would have done if he and Sam would have started dating. Which they never would.

"H-Hey, guys." He said, putting on a weak smile. Inside he wanted to cry. Tucker knew he loved Sam. How could he do this to him? Before either of them could respond, he said,

"I have to go to Lancer's early. See you." With that, he left them.

"He's upset." Sam noted.

"Duh." Tucker said matter-of-factly.

Jack raced down to the lab and stopped. The chemical was gone! A ghost must have taken it! Oh man oh man, oh man! How was he going to fix this?!

Danny put his head down on his desk. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, he and Sam could've gotten together last night.

"Well, finally you lovebirds got here." Mr. Lancer suddenly said. Danny raised his head. What the heck did that mean? He was already here! He looked over at the doorway.

Tucker and Sam.

He resisted the urge to punch Tucker in the face. Tucker noticed his glare and smiled guiltily at him.

Jack couldn't find it anywhere! He'd searched the whole house! Wanting a piece of fudge, he reached into his jumpsuit pocket. His hand touched something and he pulled it out. The chemical bottle. Duh.

Sam and Tucker were awkwardly walking down the sidewalk to Fenton Works. Jack Fenton had said that he could help them. When they got there, he whisked them inside and closed the door.

"I know what's going on and-" He started, but was cut off by Jazz, who was walking down the stairs. She hadn't noticed Sam or Tucker yet.

"Dad, Danny needs another soda. He's absolutely in tears!" She got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. She finally noticed the two. Whoops.

"Why's Danny crying?" Sam asked.

"After." Jack finally said, and he pulled out the chemical.

"I did that to you by accident. This chemical will take it off." With that, he carefully dripped two drops of the chemical on their hands. He stopped the flow and closed it, setting it on a table. With that, the gunk melted into nothingness and fell to the floor. Sam and Tucker took back their hands.

Finally!

They washed their hands after that.

"So, again, why is Danny crying?" Sam asked, turning off the water that she and Tucker had been using.

"Seriously, Sam? Are you as clueless as him? He loves you, and he couldn't stand to see you and Tucker together." Jazz responded.

"He loves _me?_" Sam breathed.

"Duh! Now go up there." Tucker said. He left and went home after he said that.

"Good luck."

Sam went up to Danny's room. She opened the door a crack and heard a sad voice say, "Jazz, go away." Sam's heart nearly broke at the tone of his voice.

"It's not Jazz." Sam said softly, opening the door and revealing herself. She closed the door behind her. Danny looked up.

"Oh, wow, Sam, I'm sorry. You can date whoever you want." Danny said. He was sitting on his bed. He had stopped crying. Sam sat beside him.

"And I want that to be you." Sam said. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Danny immediately kissed her back and set his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. They broke it for a second, but their lips instantly met again.

"I love you." Sam whispered into it. Danny smiled and pressed his lips a little more firmly to hers.

"I love you, too." He said into it. He could hardly believe it. The girl of his dreams was finally his.

Jack smiled as he heard silence in Danny's room, which meant only one thing: They were kissing. He had done it! He had gotten his son and his best friend together! He really was a genius, wasn't he? He went into the living room and sat down on the floor to watch some TV. When he tried to sit up to get a soda, he was stuck! He had sat on the leftover stuff!

"Jazz!" He called.

"I need some help here!"

Yup. A genius in his prime.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Aw, wasn't that the cutest thing ever?! It was so sugary sweet, it stopped my hiccups! (jk! I never had hiccups!)

Laura: Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Me: Shut up! Anyway, Please R and R, no flames, please, you know!


End file.
